


Opal in the Rough

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What does Opal really want? Rough and nasty sex with her boyfriend Bolin! Thankfully Korra gives him a little pep talk, since usually he's way too nice to do something like that. Can Korra give Bolin the confidence he needs to fuck his cute little girlfriend raw?!





	Opal in the Rough

Opal in the Rough  
-By Drace Domino

“I’m telling you, Bolin, you need to shake things up.” Korra’s advice had almost never led Bolin anywhere good, and yet he always seemed to listen to her anyway. The Avatar was an endless font of tips and tricks when it came to dealing with everything from politics to other women, and Bolin was hard pressed to remember a time that listening to her didn’t end in havoc. As the two friends sat together in the park Korra was already setting up the foundation for another calamity, and she was being just as persuasive as ever. “You’ve gotta get rough! Don’t be such a pushover!”

“But I love Opal!” Bolin whined, gazing into the distance where Asami and Opal were playing a game of catch. It was a cute double date the two couples had gone on, and while the “ladies” of the group were having some light hearted fun, Bolin was being fed a steady stream of dangerous wisdom. “I don’t know if I want to - how did you put it again?”

“Choke her with your cock.”

“I don’t know if I want to choke her with my cock!”

“Yeah, but did you ever stop to think that maybe she wants to be choked with cock?!” Korra hadn’t stopped talking at her normal loud volume, despite the passing families that gave the Avatar a strange look. She gestured across the beautiful Republic City park, pointing to where Opal was bouncing about giggling, being adorable and immensely fuckable. At least in Korra’s opinion. “Just look at that sweet little thing! I’d bet you anything she wants to be rode hard and put away wet. Smack her around, toss her all over the bedroom, pull her hair, spit in her mouth-”

“Spit in her mouth?! Korra, seriously!” Bolin blinked, his eyes going wide and his color draining from his cheeks. “Do you do that sort of stuff with Asami?!”

“Oh, totally.” Korra bragged with a grin, looking as confident as ever. “Then I dig my fingers into her hair and bang away at her face so hard she never remembers a time her mouth wasn’t attached to a pussy.” Her words were as casual as could be, and she flashed a charming smile as she continued. “Then when she’s still struggling for every gasp of cunt-scented air I roll her over, slap her ass until its red, strap on a toy and pick the hole I didn’t fuck last time.”

“Oh geez...oh man...Korra…” Bolin’s stammering voice filled the air around him, and he shuffled his feet at the mere mention of the sort of things his two friends did behind the bedroom door. “I don’t think I can do anything so mean to Opal! Does Asami really like that?!”

“She loves it, trust me. Look at this-” With that, Korra turned slightly around and pulled down the edge of her collar, exposing that around her shoulder there was a large bruise lined with several indentations. Once Bolin saw it Korra just chuckled, tilting back and forth to make sure the light caught it. “It’s a fucking bite mark, Bolin. I was choking Asami with her leash while I fucked her in the closet, and when she came she just clamped on and chomped down. Squirted all over the stuff in the closet, glad it wasn’t ours.” She pondered briefly, tapping her chin. “Now that I mention it, I wonder if Lin ever figured out why her uniform had a distinct...pussy juice scent to i-”

“Stop talking, stop talking!” Bolin winced, his hands slamming to the sides of his head. “Fine, fine, I’ll get rough with Opal! Just stop talking about the weird stuff you and Asami do, deal?!”

“Deal!” With that, Korra suddenly cupped her hands across the edges of her mouth, her voice rising over the park and yelling to the other two women. “Hey Opaaaaaaaaaal~”

“Whaaaaaat?”

“Bolin agreed to rough you uuuuuuuuup~”

Bolin just watched as the news hit the distant Opal, and she bounced up and down while clapping her hands together. Apparently, the conversation with Korra wasn’t a coincidence, and Opal was looking forward to what came next. He looked from Korra to his distant girlfriend, and then back to the Avatar again with a sheepish, curious look on his face.

“...so really, Lin’s closet?” He finally asked, unsure if he even wanted to know. “Why?”

“Because she caught us last time we fucked in her Satomobile.”

“...right, right, I remember the screaming.”

\--

If this was what Opal wanted, what she really, really wanted...how could he say no? Bolin wouldn’t deny his girlfriend anything in the world, no matter the cost. He’d give her the whole darned world if he could and throw the Spirit world on top just for good measure, so certainly he could do this. After all, it was all about proving just how much he loved his beautiful, innocent girlfriend.

And that was why he slapped her face back and forth with the weight of his thick, heavy cock. Opal merely squeaked and blushed in delight as she responded to those heavy cockslaps, purring all the louder as she knelt at the foot of the bed. Only five minutes in and she was already far from the pretty and pristine thing that had gone on the double date. Her cheeks were smeared with spit that made a heavy blush glisten, her hair was a mess thanks to Bolin’s fist grasping at her locks, and her naked body was rocking back and forth in place as she expressed a hidden lust to be claimed. Bolin, standing before his lover in the same naked state and with a cock that was thoroughly enjoying its new role, gazed down at the young lady and forced himself to latch onto a whole new tone.

“That’s...That’s a good slut!” He was still working out the kinks in his voice, still trying to make it sound confident and strong. “Open up wide, and I’m going to facefuck you some more!”

“Mmm, facefuck me, Daddy!” Opal didn’t even fucking hesitate before blurting those eager words out, her mouth snapping open wide and her tongue dangling forward. She gazed up at Bolin with large, admiring eyes as she waited for his cock, waited to be deeply throated by the man she loved. Bolin had to admit, the fact that he had been called Daddy at least twelve times in the past ten minutes was a bit unnerving...but at least his cock seemed to like it, judging by the fact it almost ached with pleasure. And now that Opal was sitting there with her warm, wet mouth hanging open and inviting, how could he possibly resist?

“Here you go, whore! Swallow...swallow Daddy’s cock!” And with that, Bolin lined his tip up against Opal’s tongue and rammed forward, forcing his prick far, far deeper and harder into her mouth than he ever had before. Usually Opal’s blowjobs were tender and sweet; mostly just tiny kisses put around the edge of his shaft. Not that night, though! That night, he’d get to feel every inch of his cock surrounded by her mouth and throat. That night, he’d get to feel her wonderful tongue working up and down the entire thick length. Maybe this crazy idea of hers wasn’t so bad! Bolin shuddered as he throated his lover, and his hands lowered to take two tight fistfuls of Opal’s pretty, short hair. He slammed forward just as he pulled her head down into his lap, forcing her nose into his flesh and making sure there was no possible way he could get any deeper. She coughed, she gagged, she sputtered...and yet Bolin held himself down inside. Every time his girlfriend moaned or coughed he felt new waves of pleasure rush over his length, and he could feel slimy trails of spit and goo running down his sack. While Opal struggled to take her boyfriend’s weighty cock Bolin just gazed down with a grin, and started to lean into the madness that he had been invited into. “Mmm, that’s a good girl, Opal! Put your hands on your throat, baby! Squeeze my cock through your little fuckslot!”

Bolin wasn’t even sure where the hell that had come from within his otherwise pleasant demeanor, but the order was still there! If nothing else, when this was all over he had some serious looking within to do, to see if he could figure out where that spark of hostility came from. Opal was a good pet; though, and she did exactly as her daddy commanded. One of her hands moved up to press against the cock-shaped bulged against her throat, and with a whimper she tightened her fingers around that shape, giving it a long, slow squeeze. It was a pleasure that Bolin could feel even through the fabric of his perfect pretty slut’s throat, and it was nearly enough to make him blow his load right then and there...if only there wasn’t so much more rough fun to be had.

Opal was only just now starting to realize it, but she and Korra had opened a whole new side of the sweet, affable young man they both adored. Luckily for Opal, she was going to be at ground zero when that dominant streak started to make itself known. Bolin gave a slow grunt as he pulled his cock free once more; this time dripping from the depths of Opal’s throat. He slapped that slimy member across her cheeks once more before dragging the girl up by her hair, taking a firm grip and moving to slam her across the edge of the bed. Opal gasped as her fingers drew tight against the covers and she looked back over her shoulder, watching as her boyfriend advanced upon her in a way she hadn’t ever witnessed before. With her little rump hanging over the edge of the bed it was all too easy for Bolin to swagger forward, kick her legs to spread even further, and line the tip of his cock up against her tight, wet hole.

“Ohh, fuck me, Daddy...fuck your bad girl…” Opal whined, lightheaded and happy from the rough treatment. The spit that crossed her cheeks she wore like a badge of honor; proof that she could receive it just as hard as Bolin was offering it. She nibbled her bottom lip and slid her hands underneath her breasts, squeezing them briefly before sending her fingers to pinch and twist her own stiff nipples. “Don’t hold back, Daddy! Fuck me hard...deep...make me scream for you…” The sound of a harsh hand slapping Opal’s ass was enough to keep her quiet after a tiny squeak, and she blushed when Bolin started to shove his member forward.

“It’s the plan whether you want me to or not, slut.” Bolin smirked, and with that allowed the inches of his spit covered member to glide inside. His girlfriend was always tight; after all, she was a sweet and innocent little thing. That night; however, she felt even tighter. Whether Opal was intensely aroused or Bolin was just thicker and harder than usual, it had never felt quite so good as when he shoved his cock into his girlfriend from behind that night. Both of them coiled in pleasure and Bolin moved one hand to the back of Opal’s hair, pulling tight and arching her back as he shoved the rest of the way inside. Before long she was holding all of his impressive inches in her tight, wet fuckhole, and Bolin’s words hit the back of her throat to only tease and taunt her further. “You wanted this, whore, now enjoy what you asked for!”

The sudden, violent thrusts that came from Bol right after were enough to make Opal erupt into a joyful scream, her voice calling out into the air as her pussy was stretched tight from his passion. He slammed against her from behind so hard and fast that the bed creaked underneath the weight of their impact, and Opal’s eyes went wide as they rolled back into her head. Threads of spit were dangling from her cheeks from the naughty cockslapping she had received and now a line of drool fell from her lips once more; her senses reeling far too much to do something as simple as close her lips. She balanced herself up with her hands to the sheets and a white-knuckled grip, but she knew that the second her boyfriend stopped fucking her she’d turn into a puddle on the floor once more.

“D...Daaaaaddy, fuck fuck fuck, my dirty pussy is so hot...so hooooot!” Opal’s voice flowed into the room like filthy music, crying out words that nobody ever would’ve guess from her sweet and refined personality. The steady thrusting of Bolin’s cock into her pussy brought forth a series of loud, wet noises that played in harmony to her cries, and it all served as inspiration for Bolin to fuck her even harder. His fingers were locked against her hair, his free hand clutched her waist, and his teeth clenched as he drove forward with everything he had.

Desperate, hard, driven...all of the energy he could muster was thrown into fucking his girlfriend raw that night, giving her the rough treatment that it seemed like she had been craving. Opal had asked for this, and now her pussy was going to pay the price! He remembered Korra’s words about taking what he wanted and letting his passions get the better of him, and at that point there was no turning back. He could apologize for spanking and cockslapping her later...or he could simply do it again and tell her that was what a good little bitch slut deserved. In the moment, it seemed like either response was appropriate.

“Your cunt’s so tight...gripping me so hard…” Bolin hissed, a line of sweat against his brow as he hammered forward more and more. “I’m going to cum soon, you little slut! Going to fill you up, pump your naughty pussy full!”

“Yes, yes, please, Daddy!” Opal groaned in wild delight, thrashing as the beginning of an orgasm started to overtake her. She cried out higher and higher into the room around them as her climax began; a wet and squirting affair that left the sheets wet and her body riddled with goosebumps. “Daaaaaaaaaaaddyyyyy~”

The berserk lust that overtook the two lovers was too much for Bolin to endure as well, and soon he hammered his cock as deep as he could into Opal’s pussy and started to unload. He clutched her tight; holding her hips with both hands to make sure she couldn’t squirm away. Every drop had to be collected by her pussy, and even missing one squirt wouldn’t be excusable! As she writhed and wriggled about Bolin did his best to hold her tight while his orgasm rocked through him, and he could feel the rush of warm, sticky cum flood into Opal’s pussy and swirl about his cock. Once he had finished he shook his hips from side to side so his cock stirred her cum-filled cunt a little more, and when he pulled out he gave another short slap across the young woman’s ass. As expected, Opal collapsed onto the bed in a quivering, sweat-covered mess, though her smile was enormous and she was breathing out in a hungry state of satisfaction.

“That...that was...ohhhhh...that was so good…” Opal whispered, a steady line of cum draining from her pussy onto the bed bellow. She had a puddle between her thighs by now; cream milking across her flesh and completely covering her slit. Bolin merely smiled, and gave Opal’s ass one more slap for good measure, hard enough to leave a little imprint against her rump. “Ahh! Ohh, Daddy…”

“Not done yet, you little slut.” Bolin smirked as he advanced, moving up onto the bed and bracing against his knees. He knelt there just before Opal and took a tight grip of her hair once more, yanking her head up and guiding her mouth to the tip of his cock. “Clean my cock off, and maybe I’ll be nice and put it in your ass next.”

With that, Opal timidly wrapped her mouth around her boyfriend’s member and started to gently suck him. Even with cum steadily draining from her slit she was merry and happy in her work; gazing up at Bolin with a look of pure admiration and profound lust. She loved her boyfriend with all her heart, and now that he had learned to be rough her pussy could love him just as much. The extra rough play in the bedroom was just the thing she had needed, and the layer of exhausted, well-fucked air in the room gave it a stench of sex, sweat, and passion. She breathed it in deep as she sucked her lover up and down once more, smiling wide as she did so.

She was thrilled to be Bolin’s girlfriend...but she was also just as thrilled to be his whore.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun oneshot I had sitting in my backlog and forgot about! Hope you liked it!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
